


Shower Fun

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, soapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick thought they were just going to shower, but Jason had a different agenda in mind.





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Jaydick shower smut with a top!Jason please? I love your works so much❤ thanks! -V "

“Jason—!” Dick grumbled as Jason ran his fingers teasingly down his back, curving around the fine lines of his waist to brush against his neatly trimmed hairs and hovered at the base of his cock. “We’re supposed to be cleaning— _ugh!_ ” A moan slipped from his lips as Dick buckled, falling towards the shower wall, catching his fall with an arm pressed to the tiles to stabilize his footing. He shuddered, a wave of pleasure rolling down his back when Jason wrapped his thick and long fingers around his hardened cock.

“But you’re already hard,” Jason argued in a sultry voice and whispered in his ear from behind. Dick bit down on his lip, holding down a whimper when Jason tugged at his cock, fisting it in his hand as he pumped it up and down.

“You made me like this!” He cried, could feel his legs shaking from the over-stimulation. They’d just done it moment before in their bedroom and were going to clean up before bed, but Jason, his idiot lover, decided to test his luck and pressed for another. Dick was already exhausted and extremely sensitive, could feel like he could orgasm at any moment. “ _Jay—_ “ He moaned as Jason pressed tiny kisses all over his shoulder, sucking and nipping, leaving behind a blossom of red spots.

“Hey, you asked for it,” Jason said, smirking in amusement and released Dick’s cock, trailed a hand back and over his sides to cup his ass.

He groaned noisily and bucked forward, had both his arms flat against the tile walls. “Jason!” He cried, felt his lover running a finger between his cheeks, gingerly teasing his puckered and swollen hole. “ _No more_ ,” he whined and sucked in a shaky breath.

The shower was running, water raining on top of them as it soaked their hair, dripped down their skins and formed a puddle on the shower floors. It was slippery and wet and Dick was having difficulty standing up, felt weak in the knees from the pleasure as Jason shoved a finger in, deep and curled it, searching for his sweet spot. 

“Jay—Jason!” Dick moaned obnoxiously, giving into his pleasure as the man played with his ass from behind, inserting another finger as he stretched him despite the fact that Dick was already well stretched from earlier. Was filled with his cum that he had yet to clean out. He could feel the man scrapping his insides, his roughened fingers tenderly brushing against him. Could feel how warm it was, wet with his cum and droplets of water.

Dick’s pants grew, chest rising and falling dramatically and he could feel his stomach tighten, pleasure filling his core. It felt  _so_  good and Dick wanted to come,  _oh god_  he wanted to come and he could easily do so from just Jason’s fingers. His cock was hard and already leaking pre-cum as it dripped to the floor, swirling in with the water. 

“Hey,” Jason called as he slipped his fingers out, caused Dick to whine sweetly as he rolled his hips, whimpering at the loss of his heat. 

“Jason,” he breathed heavily, turned his head slightly to stare at the man with half-lidded eyes. Jason was smirking seductively as he wrapped his arms around Dick’s mid, pulled him flush against his back as he pushed his hard-on between Dick’s ass, rubbing up and down as he humped him. “Please— _please_ , Jay. I need you in me. I—I need to come,” Dick pleaded, wanting Jason to fill him to brim, pound into him so he could release all his desires. 

Jason only chuckled as he dipped in and stole his lips, kissed him with fervor, bruising as he licked and nipped at his lips, grazed his teeth along his plush skin. 

As Jason pulled back, he murmured something soft. “Soap me.” 

Dick just gawked at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Soap. For lube.”

“ _Oh._ ” Of course that’s what he wanted it for and he guessed it made sense. Even with just water, it wasn’t viscous enough. His brain was too muddled with pleasure to comprehend that thought. He reached forward and pumped out some soap into his hand and turned around, transferred it into Jason’s palm.

“Thanks babe,” Jason teased and kissed him while he worked his cock, covering it completely with soap as he rubbed himself until puffs of white foam formed, covering his entire length. “Now—you ready?” 

“Mhm,” Dick nodded, murmuring into the kiss and pulled back. Jason directed him to face forward and Dick did, placed his arms back on the grey-tinted titled walls as he braced himself for a hard fuck.

Jason tapped his cock against his ass, watched as his round and plump skin bounce from the impact. He then lined himself up with Dick’s hole and in one full move, thrust in, burying himself all the way to the hilt as his pelvis was flush against Dick’s ass. 

Dick sucked in a breath as he moaned, a slur of soft whimpers rolling from the tip of his tongue, only to be drowned out by the water fall as it echoed within the shower walls. 

“Jay,” Dick called his name. “Move—please!” He begged, couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted to come, wanted Jason to move inside him,  _abuse_  him. Wanted to feel the tip of his thick and hard cock rub his insides, scrapping at that sweet spot he so loved. Wanted to feel himself come undone as pleasure shivered through his body, enough that he would orgasm, his seeds exploding on the wall.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Jason gripped his waist tightly, fingers curling into his skin, creating tiny crescent moons as he slowly moved. He sluggishly pulled out and pushed back all the way in. He continued his stimulation as he rolled his hips, moving within Dick and gradually picked up his speed as he got into the rhythm.

Dick felt so damn good, and couldn’t stop himself from moaning with every thrust. “Jason—ugh! Oh god,  _baby_. It feels so— _so good_.”

Jason groaned loudly from behind and Dick felt his cock twitching inside of him, knew it made Jason hot whenever he complimented how well he was doing.

“So good Jay. Do me more, do me  _harder_ ,” he cried, purposely urging him on.

Jason didn’t have to hear him say it twice as he quickened his speed, pounding into Dick fast and hard with precision as it hit his prostate every time. Dick could feel a tremor constantly filtering through his body. Could feel his knees grow weak, about to collapse from how fucking good it felt. 

“God damn babe, it’s like—ugh—“ he grunted mid-sentence. “ _You’re creaming_ ,” Jason teased and Dick moaned at that thought. “Your ass, your hole is  _squeezing_  out white cream, and it’s  _fucking hot_. Damn.” 

And Dick could just feel what he was describing. Felt how slippery his insides were as Jason moved in him. Could feel the soap foaming inside his hole as it filled him.

“Fuck— _it’s dripping_ ,” Jason said and Dick’s eyes fluttered to the ground, could see droplets of white foam falling from behind, splashing against the puddle of water.

Dick shuddered at the thought and chewed his bottom lip. Could just imagine how soapy his ass was. His eyes fell shut as he tried to imagine it. Listened to the sounds of Jason pounding into him, skin slapping against skin, squishy sounds mixing in with the lustful music. He could just feel it,  _hear it_  and it made his cock twitch.

He was so close, oh god, so close to coming.

“Jay,  _faster_ ,” Dick pressed and Jason’s grip tightened around his waist as he pushed deep inside, as far as he could go, and moved with incredible speed as the sounds grew louder, echoing in the bathroom.

Fuck—fuck he was going to come. “Jason— _Jason!_ ” Dick cried and sucked in a heavy breath. “C-coming!” His lips opened in a silent ‘o’ as he orgasmed, clamped down hard on Jason’s cock and ejaculating all over the shower walls as his cum splattered. 

He breathed heavily, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath as the energy seeped out of him and his body grew limp. His arms slipped from the tiles as he was about to collapse. But Jason didn’t allow it.

His lover grabbed his arms and pulled them back straight, held him in place as he continued to thrust into him, moving at full speed, rough and hard.

“Jason!” Dick cried, couldn’t handle it anymore. Could feel tears pricking his eyes from the intense pleasure coursing through his body. 

“I’m close—just a few more,” he murmured and with a few last thrusts, he also came, emptying inside of Dick, grunting loudly as he released Dick’s arms and pulled him flush against his back, embracing his lover. Jason breathed heavily from behind, pressed his lips to his shoulders as he rolled his hips, emptying out every single drip of his seed.

Dick was panting loudly, his breathing irregular, falling in rhythm with his rapidly beating heart. He was gradually coming down from his high. He could feel Jason’s cock twitching inside him, his cum filling him up, all warm and full.

God, he loved it whenever Jason came inside. 

Jason sighed, kissed his shoulders and slowly pulled out with a wet pop. The contents inside of him, a mixture of cum and soap slipped from his gaping hole, dripping down the inside of his legs. He could feel how loose he was as his hole twitched, clenching down on air. He shivered from the sensation and felt his knees give out. Luckily, Jason had his arms around him and caught his fall. He held him up with just his strong arms and turned him around to capture his lips in a kiss.

Dick melted against the sweet and lazy kiss. It was soft and just right after an extreme orgasm. He slumped against Jason as he slipped his arms around his waist, held on tight for support while his lover held him. He’s legs were shaking, unstable and he seriously just wanted to collapse at the moment.

“You know—“ Jason said, and pulled apart. “If I just fuck you like that, it cleans you out,” Jason teased and Dick just rolled his eyes, exasperated. 

“You still came inside,” Dick grumbled. “How is that cleaning?”

“Hey, it’s clean at first until I come. I mean, I could just come on you but you like it when I come  _inside_ ,” Jason smirked, emerald eyes glistening in amusement. 

Which okay, was true and Jason knew that fact as much as Dick knew it himself. He didn’t have to say it for Jason to know because the man would always latch on and grip his legs around Jason’s waist, holding him in when he came whenever they did it missionary style. Or any position really as long as he could cling onto him, he’d do it.

Dick didn’t deny or agree to him, but just sighed and pinched his sides. 

“Ow!” 

“Clean and let’s go to bed. I am fucking tired,” Dick said and no longer able to hold himself up, collapsed against Jason.

Jason just laughed and slipped an arm beneath his knees, lifting him up into a carry. “We can bathe then,” he said.

“Sounds good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://mayonara.tumblr.com/)


End file.
